Wisdom
The Ithaeur are those Werewolves who favor Wisdom. Wisdom Numina are Gifts of Luna in her guise as the Crescent Moon, the lidded Eye of Night that gazes down from the starry sky. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Crescent Moon. Kamduith-Ur, the Ghost Wolf, was the first Ithaeur, and so her children the Bone Shadows also favor Wisdom. Crescent Moon Gifts * Two-World Eyes (*) - None: See into the Spirit World and the World of Man for the remainder of the scene. * Read Spirit (*) - Logic + Occult + Wisdom: Learn a spirit's Traits, at one trait per success. * Gauntlet Cloak (**) - Dexterity + Stealth + Wisdom: turn Immaterial for one turn per success. * Between the Weave (**) - none: Reflexively step sideways without a roll. * Crash the Gates (***) - Strength + Occult + Wisdom: Pull one pack-mate across the Gauntlet per success. Gifts of Death * Death Sight (*) - None: See into the Twilight and the World of Man for the remainder of the scene. * Ghost Knife (*) - None: Infuse your weapon so that it inflicts aggravated damage on ghosts, spirits and other ephemera, even when immaterial. * Corpse Witness (**) - Savvy + Investigation + Wisdom: Call up the ghost of a corpse and ask it one question per success. * Howl of Quiet (**) - Presence + Occult + Wisdom: Deal 1 lethal damage to all undead within (Rage x 10) yards. * Vengeance of the Slain (***) - Stamina + Occult + Wisdom: Raise a dead Pack-mate for one scene as a Revenant in War-Form. Gifts of Ending * Fear of Death (*) - Wits + Empathy + Wisdom: Gain a sense of the target's deepest fear. * Eyes of the Slain (*) - Wits + Investigation + Wisdom: See the last thing that a dead body saw by looking into its eyes. * Death Masque (**) - Savvy + Subterfuge + Wisdom: Appear dead for one turn per success. You may stealthily regenerate during this time. * Bone Hex (**) - Presence + Occult + Wisdom: Apply a -1 penalty per success to the target's next die roll. May “spend” one success per day to keep this curse hanging, allowing the hexer to specify the precise roll during that period that the curse applies to. * Images of Death (***) - Savvy + Intimidation + Wisdom: The target is wracked by nightmares for one day per success, and may not regain Will, Morale or Health during this time. Gifts of Knowledge * Know Name (*) - Wits + Investigation + Wisdom: Immediately discern a person's Name. Gain one additional Name per success. * Traveler's Blessing (*) - Wits + Streetwise + Wisdom: Immediately gain the ability to speak the local language. * Sagacity (**) - Logic + Academics + Wisdom: Name a skill when using this power; your Skill level becomes the number of successes achieved. * Know the Path (**) - Wits + Survival + Wisdom: Immediately know the quickest path to your destination, if it is in the same world. * Communion with the Land (***) - Logic + Streetwise + Wisdom: Gain +1 to Defense or Initiative per success for the scene. Gifts of Shaping * Straighten (*) - Wits + Crafts + Wisdom: Repair one point of Structure damage per success to a damaged object. * Ruin (*) - Wits + Crafts + Wisdom: Cause one point of Structure damage per success to an object, after overcoming its Durability. * Sculpt (**) - Dexterity + Crafts + Wisdom: Reshape an object or material with your bare hands. * Shatter (**) - Wits + Crafts + Wisdom: Cause one point of Structure damage per success to an object, ignoring Durability. * Condense or Expand (***) - Logic + Crafts + Wisdom: Trade dots of Durability and Size per success.